


Little Drummer Boy

by Wonder_Pumpkin



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a cheeky git, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Steve cares, bucky has the flu, he bangs on a drum for attention, it's Thor's drum - don't ask why, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Pumpkin/pseuds/Wonder_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is sick with the flu, and Steve takes care of him.</p><p>Stupidly fluffy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drummer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up with the flu from hell this morning, and I want to make someone else suffer to make myself feel better.
> 
> Ridiculously crappy and fluffy fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

The quiet whining baby. 

 

How someone could whine quietly, Steve didn’t know, until Bucky finally came down with the Flu. Everyone had suffered through it by now. It had started with Tony (who had bitched constantly), went to Natasha, then Clint then Bruce had it. Bucky was the latest victim, and each one of the Avengers took turns taking care of him the past three days while they done good samaritan things throughout the city. Now Steve was home for the weekend, he was stuck with the big baby.

 

BANG.

 

Even if said baby was his lover.

 

BANG.

 

Steve sighed.

 

BANG BANG.

 

A quietly whining, seriously bitchy, needy baby. 

 

BANG. BANG BANG.

 

Tony didn’t even complain this much, dammit.

 

BANG BANG BANG—

 

“I’m coming already!” He turned away from the hob and to the cabinets, taking out a big bowl. “Have some patience!”

 

BANG BANG BANG—

 

“If there’s a dent in Thor's drum—”

 

BANGBANGBANGBANG—

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

Silence.

 

Steve sighed heavily. “Finally.”

 

He poured the soup into the bowl and was filling up a glass of water, when:

 

BANG BANG, BAH-BANG BANG, BANG BANG BANG.

 

“Great. Now he’s actually drumming.”

 

He picked up the tray of food and walked to the bedroom, the sounds of Bucky banging on the drum getting louder. Out of all of them who had gotten sick, Bucky was the only one who lost his voice. Pads of paper didn’t work. The bell Clint found did—until Bucky ‘Accident Boy’ Barnes broke it with his metal hand. Had Bucky not been his usual klutzy self, Steve wouldn’t be having this problem. Then again, he was the one who agreed to give the brunette Thor's snare drum to bang on in the first place.

 

I’m an idiot.

 

Steve pushed open the door. Inside, in the farthest corner of the tidy room and wrapped in several blankets and a duvet, laid sick-as-a-dog Bucky; red-faced, sweaty, and a drumstick in hand, banging on the snare that rested in his lap.

 

“You can stop now, I’m here.”

 

Bucky grinned up at his lover. BANG BANG BANG.

 

“Yes, hello to you too. Now put that down.”

 

BANG.

 

“Bucky. Put the drum down.”

 

BANG.

 

“Don’t make me take it away from you.”

 

Bucky frowned.

 

“And don’t give me that look!”

 

The frown deepened.

 

“Ugh, Bucky.”

 

Blue eyes went wide.

 

“That’s not going to work on me.”

 

They went even wider, shining a little.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes!" Steve barked.

 

His lower lip wobbled. A soft whimper came out.

 

“Oh my God. Argh!” He dropped the tray to the floor to give his arms some reprieve. “Okay, all I’m asking is—”

 

BANG.

 

“Bucky!! Put the goddamn fucking thing down so you can fucking eat, alright?! Then you can bang that son of a bitch as much as you want!” He swore uncharacteristically as he looked away, running a hand through his hair, pulling at the ends.

 

Tap tap.

 

“Oh what now?”

 

He looked back and found Bucky smiling, pointing the stick to his mouth.

 

“Yes, I’m going to feed you. Now put it away.”

 

The small drum ended up on the bed next to him with the stick, and Steve situated himself beside Bucky’s legs, maneuvering the tray onto the brunette's lap. He stirred the soup around while Bucky took some ibuprofen with his water.

 

“Still got no voice, huh?” he asked.

 

A brown head shook.

 

“You probably have laryngitis." 

 

Bucky shrugged.

 

“Yeah. Well, don’t worry. You’ll get it back.” He brought the spoon to his own lips first, blowing it for a bit, and then lifted it to Bucky’s mouth. “Here.”

 

He eased the spoon past chapped, pouty lips, keeping a steady hand underneath the brunette's scruffy chin to catch stray drops. A comfortable silence passed as he fed Bucky spoonful by spoonful, pausing only to help him drink his water.

 

Only when the bowl was a quarter empty, and Bucky shook his head as the spoon was hovering near his lips did Steve frown in concern. 

 

"Are you not hungry?"

 

Bucky shook his head.

 

“You need to eat." The blonde sighed. "You'll lose weight and get sicker."

 

Bucky cast his gaze downwards, looking guilty as the other man placed the bowl on the bedside table.

 

Tap tap.

 

Steve glanced at the smaller man.

 

"What do you want now?"

 

Big blue eyes grew even bigger, and a small hand reached out from beneath the duvet and weakly grasped Steve's own.

 

You.

 

Steve's eyes softened, and he smiled gently.

 

Bucky looked so cute and vulnerable, curled up beneath the duvet and sniffing weakly.

 

But those eyes...big, blue and glowing...

 

"I'll keep you warm." Steve smiled, peeling back the duvet and climbing underneath, pulling Bucky close to his body and wrapping him in his arms and hoping that his warmth would seep into the smaller man and cease the violent shivers that wracked his frame.

 

Bucky snuggled close, smiling as Steve tucked his head beneath his chin. 

 

"Sleep, baby." The Captain purred, kissing the top of a soft brunette head.

 

And the brunette relaxed in his lover's hold, the aches and pains of his illness disappearing in Steve's tender hold, and lethargy washed over him, making him yawn loudly, before sniffing.

 

"Shhh..." The blonde cupped the back of Bucky's head, soothing his lover.

 

The two relaxed in each other's hold, and Steve drifted off to sleep, still holding his lover close.

 

When the other man's snores began to rumble against his ear, Bucky smiled softly, and his perfectly fine voice was barely audible against his lover's breathing.

 

"Thank you, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! I know I'm really uncool, but here's my Tumblr of random crap;
> 
> http://a-symphony-of-death-oh-my.tumblr.com/


End file.
